Jade Who?
by ChaseLehrman
Summary: Jade moves away and Beck moves on, but what happens when Jade comes back?
1. She's gone

**Disclaimer: I can not be held responsible for the owner ship of Victorious.**

Jade is something else. She's beautiful, and possessive, and jealous. But I love her. I can't help but love her. She is the most wonderful girl that I know. And we are currently sitting in a car with my family, so much family that Jade has to sit on my lap. I smile softly to myself as she lays her head on my shoulder. I pull out my phone and smile as I get a text from my friend in Florida. I felt Jade move which means she moving to the screen and read the message thinking she's sneaky.

"Whats your girl look like? -Cassie" I bit back a laugh as Jade growled in my ear.

"Beck, don't you dare send a picture of me to that Dyke." I chuckle softly and send exactly what Jade said back to Cassie. I lean my head back, exhausted from the day. I felt her soft lips press against my neck, this is what I love that nobody sees, this is the Jade I fell in love with the most. I bit back a moan as her lips ghosted over my pulse point. Cassie laughing at me through text as I told her whats going on. She tells me about a party she's going to where she's going to get so many chicks.

"Lucky, I wish I could be you for a day.- Beck"

"Then lets switch places I will totally take your place with your girlfriend- Cassie" I look up and turn the screen so Jade will read it. A smirk pulls at her soft lips as she reads.

"I'll buy the tickets." She says in her usual sarcastic tone. My cousin looks over at us oddly and I wave him away turning to whisper to her.

"What?" I ask, slightly amused. She laughed lightly before whispering back to me.

"At least she won't get a hard on when I'm sitting in her lap in a cab with her family." I sighed and looked away. She was right, but I refuse to lose the love of my life so i quickly tell Cassie no. We finally arrive at the mall that my cousin had asked to go to that day. I went and sat on a bench near a small cactus garden, Jade walking towards me with a seductive look on her face. I looked down for a moment to answer another text from Cassie. When I looked back up Jade was holding a small cactus.

"Jade, no. Put the cactus down." She smirked down at me.

"Ok fine." She throws the cactus at my chest. I feel the spikes go through my shirt and enter my chest. I bit back the want to scream in pain and looked up at her as the cactus hit the ground with a distant thump.

"Why?" Is all I asked. She sat down next to me and sighed.

"I don't like you texting that girl in Florida, what if she tries to take you from me?" She say staring at me with her intense green eyes.

"Jade, she's gay." I say simply starting to get aggravated at the fact that my chest is now bleeding.

"Well that could change." She said angrily. We sit there in silence for a moment before I feel her hand on my chest, but its not her hand pushing my shirt against my chest. No, somehow she slid her hand up my shirt without me noticing and is now rubbing my chest sexually. I noticed that my family had went in and we were now sitting alone outside.

"Jade." I said softly trying to warn her that we need to stop. She looked up at me before capturing my lips in a hungry kiss. Her tongue forced its way into my mouth and my hands found their way to her waist. The kiss lasted for a couple more seconds before I felt her canine tooth puncture through my upper lip. She pulled away and smiled seductively at me as my hand immediately ran to my lip.

"Jade you bit a hole in my lip." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"you like it, now lets go catch up to your family." It amuses me when she acts like this. When she spontaneously switches from seductive to normal. I follow her laughing lightly as we enter the building, she immediately became moody because she hates the mall.

"Babe, if you hate the mall so much why do you come?" I asked leaned towards her a little. She leaned on my and I saw her eyes close the way they do when she's content.

"Cause I can." She say defiantly. I laugh knowing thats Jade speak for because she wants to be with me. I wrap my arm around her waist and lead her through the mall. A girl walks by me and Jade throws my arm off of her.

"What?" I ask throwing my hands up in mock surrender.

"You just checked her out." Jade uses that voice she uses when she's jealous of someone.

"Jade, you know I only have eyes for you." I say grabbing her hand softly. Jade crosses her arms and huffs.

"Well its nice to hear it." I laugh lightly at Jade's immature nature. The rest of the day at the mall was about the same, she would be nice then jealous then nice again. We drove back home in the same situation we had been in before, Jade in my lap. Only this time she decided it would be fun to grind her hips into my lap.

"Jade." I breathed out into her ear trying to get her to stop. But I only felt her smirk against my neck. We arrived back in my house and Jade grabbed my hand.

"Mom, Jade and I are going to my room." I called out before being dragged back to my room. I know that this means Jade want to do stuff, and I'm fine with that. She pushes me on my bed as soon as the door closes and licks her lips seductively.

"Jade, you know how I feel about-"

"Just shut up Beck." She said before straddling my lap and kissing me hungrily. I leaned into the kiss wanting more of her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. I kissed across her jaw line and down her neck making her moan softly. I love it when she moans, its so sweet and uncharacteristic of her. I felt her hands slid up my shirt to rub the spot she had hit with the cactus earlier.

"I'm sorry about that." She whispers against my lips. I let the tips of my fingers tease the skin just under her shirt and I watched her tuck her lip in between her teeth.

"It fine I understand baby." I say before letting my tongue trace her collar bone. She moaned again and pressed herself into me. I smiled against her skin as I sucked on the flesh of her neck. I love making her feel like this, she is always so into it. I felt her hands start sliding under my pants and I pushed her back.

"No baby, you know how I feel about that." Jade huffed and rolled her eyes. I know she hates when I stop her but I refuse to have sex with her, we are only in high school and I could never take something from her as important as her virginity when only in a high school relationship. She smiled at me, she hates that I won't have sex with her but she loves my reason why.

"Tell me again why you love me." She says while staring into my eyes. Her eyes are full of love and her hands tangle in my hair.

"I love your eyes, your anger, your jealousy, your sexual drive," I let my fingertips ghost the skin under her shirt again as I say the last one.

"I love how sweet you are to me when no one else is around." I ran my hand through her hair lovingly and sighed leaning my forehead against her chin.

"I love your voice, your smell, your body, I love you." I say looking back up at her, the love smoldering in her eyes. She leaned down and kissed me softly and sweetly, this is what I live for everyday. This is what I love the most. When she lets her guard down and becomes Jade. Sweet Jade, Caring Jade, Loving Jade. The Jade that holds my heart and sole in her palm. We pulled away and I smiled at her.

"I love you Jade." I said brushing my fingers over her cheek softly.

"I love you to." I leaned forward to capture her lips again when I heard my mothers voice.

"Jade, sweety, its time to go home." I sighed and looked up at her.

"Bye baby." I whispered against her lips.

"Bye." She said before kissing me softly. She stood and rolled her eyes before walking out of my room. I sighed back against my bed and closed my eyes. I love Jade. I love her so much. I fall asleep easily with images of Jade still filling my mind.

The next morning I was awoken to a text from Jade.

"I can't do this anymore- Jade"

"Do what?-Beck" I typed back quickly. I sat up and stared at my phone worriedly.

"I'm moving Beck, I can't be with you anymore - Jade" I heard my heart shatter at the words I read. I reread the message about three times before a stray tear fell down my cheek.

"I understand- Beck" My heart broke a little bit more as I typed back the message.

"I lost her..." I whispered to the air around me.

"I loved her so much and I lost her... she knew yesterday and she didn't tell me... did she love me?" I stared at my palms lost and sad.

"I lost her- Beck" I texted Cassie. She's the only person I can think of to help me right now.

"Don't worry dude, a pimp like you will be pulling a girl in a couple of days -Cassie" I laughed lightly at her message feeling better that someone believed in me.

"Thanks- Beck" I stood prepared to face the day now. Then I caught sight of a picture of Jade and I smiling. I decided to burn every picture of Jade that I owned, I even deleted her number from my phone. As far as I'm concerned Jade was never in my life, never dated me, and never broke my heart. As I watched the pictures smolder in the fire and I smile, Jade is gone and my life is peaceful now. I will move along and live happily. Jade who?

_A/N: So I decided to spread my wings and branch out to the straight couple lovers out there. This was inspired by my dear friend Logan and I hope he likes it the most. Now if this sucks its probably because I don't know how to write a straight thing at all. Criticism will help that though._

Review!


	2. And Back

**Disclaimer: Owning Victorious is just a distant dream to all of us...**

6 Months later...

Its been six months since Jade left me and I now have Tori safely tucked under my arm, sitting on the roof of my car staring at the stars. Things got better since Jade left. Everyones been happier, I got Tori to be my girlfriend, and she's a whole lot nicer then Jade, and school has been a peaceful experience.

"Babe, look." I say moving so I could point at the shooting star flying across the sky.

"Make a wish." I said looking down at her. She smiled up at me.

"I already have my wish." She said eyes staring into mine. I laughed lightly leaning my forehead against hers.

"Way over used Tor." I said sarcastically. She chuckled softly before kissing me just as softly.

"But you love it." She said before kissing me again. We pulled apart, Tori groaning, as the ringtone on my phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket and froze when I read Jade's name on the I.D.

"Umm... babe can you give me a minute?" She nodded and moved off my lap so I could stand. I walked away and answered.

"Hello?" I asked carefully.

"Beck, I'm coming home." I froze again, her voice is almost cheery.

"You are?" I ask just make sure I'm hearing her correctly.

"Yes, and I want to apologize about our break up. I want to try again Beck." I felt my heart flutter at her words but then I looked over at Tori.

"But Jade-"

"Listen I know I hurt you, but I want to make it right." I swallowed hard and sighed.

"Jade I have no feelings for you anymore." I lied through my teeth at Jade. I heard the phone shuffle like she was sitting up then she gasped into the phone.

"Really?" I sighed again and shrugged.

"Yeah, its been six months of heart ache for me Jade. While you were off in, wherever the hell you went, I was sitting here missing you. But I'm over it now, over you." I said as confidently as I could and all the sudden I'm so glad I'm an actor.

"I understand." Her voice was far away and full of pain. I just wanted to take it away. She was everything to me and still is. I can't do this, I have to finish this conversation fast.

"Listen Jade-"

"Beck, please. Just give one chance. Let me take you to dinner tomorrow night." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I caught Tori looking over at me.

"Ok fine." I said submissively.

"I'll be there around 8." I nodded then realized she couldn't see it.

"Ok, bye Jade." I say before pushing the end button. I sighed and bowed my head. Damn it Jade. I just got my life back together, better then before, and you pull this? I plastered a smile on my face and walked back over to Tori.

"Hey baby." She greeted me as I walked back up.

"Hey." I said climbing up on the hood. I kissed her softly and savored it. Tori always kissed me so sweetly and lovingly. Like every kiss was the last one she would ever get, like she wants to memorize it.

"So who was on the phone?" She asked when we pulled away. She rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Nobody important." I say softly into her hair. Jade will not ruin my night with Tori. I refuse to let her ruin anymore of my life then she already has. The night ended peacefully. I dropped Tori off at her house, she finally climbed out after about twenty minutes of making out in the front seat, and then I drove home. I pulled up and walked in to my beautiful little RV. I collapsed on my bed and let sleep consume me.

* * *

><p>Theirs a knock at the door and I pushed off the blanket to sit up. I pushed Tori slightly.<p>

"Babe, door." I flopped back down on my bed and sighed into the covers as Tori climbed out.

"Fine I'll get it." She say sarcastically. I smile to myself as I hear the door open and know I won that one.

"Jade?" Tori's voice is filled with shock and fear. I sat up immediately to see Jade strutting in with a smirk across her lips. She was wearing my favorite outfit of hers, a black mid thigh length skirt, fish net, her cut up black veil brides shirt, and her favorite boots.

"Beck." She said simply staring at me.

"What did you come here for Jade?" My voice sounded challenging and I inwardly smirked. I shifted to sit up better and realized, I'm naked. With one glance at Tori I saw she was too.

"Don't worry Beck, I'm not here for you." She says with a seductive grin before rounding on Tori. The funny thing Tori smiled back. Jade wrapped her hand around Tori's head, the other on Tori's hip, before she pulled Tori in a kiss. I felt my jaw drop as I watched them making out in the middle of my floor. I rubbed my eyes and when I looked back Jade was naked as well and leaning against my couch and Tori sucked on her breast. I rubbed my eyes again and this time Tori was on the floor and Jade's head disappeared somewhere between Tori's legs, Tori moaned loudly.

"Oh Jade..." Tori moaned out as her hand travel down to grip Jade's head.

"Yeah you like that baby."

* * *

><p>I woke with a jump, sweating everywhere and panting.<p>

"Jade..." I breathed out. Shaking my head. If dreams are symbolic someone please tell me what the hell all that means. I just had a dream that my ex-girlfriend and current girlfriend fucked in front of me. I ran my hand through my hair before climbing out of bed and grabbing a towel.

"I need a shower." I mumble to myself as I climb out of my RV and walk inside. I stroll down the hall to the guest bathroom and climb in the shower quickly, water cold against my hot skin. I ran back over the dream in my head and sighed, it just doesn't make any sense. I climb out and wrap my towel around my middle before walking back out to my RV. I got dressed and looked at my phone. 2 text messages. One from Jade, the other Tori. Both saying "Morning Babe." I bow my head and sigh.

"Fuck my life." I collect my stuff and head out to my car, already ready for this day to be over. I climbed in my car and drove to school without answering either Jade or Tori's texts. I pulled up to the school greeted immediately by Tori jumping into my arms and kissing me passionatly.

"Hey babe, you didn't answer my text." Tori pouted still in my arms. I ran a hand threw my hair and looked at her.

"I didn't get any text message." I said simply, I know I'm lying again but how can I tell her that I couldn't answer her text because I felt weird that Jade texted the exact same thing?

"Oh." She said before shrugging and claiming my left arm as her own like she does everyday. We walked into the building and separate to go to our lockers. I sighed as my phone went off and I looked down at it.

"Beck, I want to see you- Jade." I sighed and looked over at Tori as she walked over to me. She kissed me lightly then smiled grabbing my hand.

"Come one babe." She said tugging on my hand. I looked back at the message in my other hand and sighed.

"I can't find my book, I'll just meet you there." I said smiling at her. She nodded and kissed me again before walking away.

"Meet me at my RV in 5- Beck" I can't believe I'm doing this, but I can't stop thinking about her since that dream. I rush out of the building and out to my car, throwing my bag in the back and pulling out before anyone could notice me. I drove home, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I pulled up and saw Jade's truck in the driveway. She climbed out when I pulled out.

"Now Beck shouldn't you be in school?" She jested at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over opening to door, I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Coming?" I asked as I climbed in. She climbed in shortly after me. I sat on my couch watching her every move like I used to. She sat next to me and I looked away.

"You wanted to see me." I said still staring away from her.

"I just want to, I missed you Beck." Her voice is soft, that same soft tone it was when her walls go down and she lets me see her. I turned and saw the same soft expression in her eyes.

"I missed you too." The words came out softly, almost like I didn't speak them. I didn't want to either. I subconsciously scooted closer to her and rest my arm on the seat behind her. She looked up at me and bit her lip like she does when she's nervous. The next thing I know my lips are on Jade's and my tongue is trying to push threw her lips. I don't know how it happened but Jade was without a shirt and I had no idea where mine was but I don't care. I run my hand over Jade's flat stomach and then push up on the small of her back to bring her closer to me.

I awoke to a weight pressing down on my chest and I look down to see jet black hair cascading over my bare chest. I roll my head the other way about to fall back asleep when it hits me. I just had sex with Jade. I just sex with Jade, when every time we almost did while dating I told her no. I just had sex with Jade, while I'm dating Tori. Fuck...

_A/N: Alright you all better thank the gods above, also know as the people I call friends_, that I got random inspiration and decided to make this a multi- chap.

Review, cause I told you to.


	3. What to do

**Disclaimer: I wish I could get this for Christmas but after I tried to light Santa on fire he doesn't like me anymore…. Oh well I can dream**

I slipped out from under Jade and scribbled on a napkin saying that I had to go back to school and I'd be home late and she shouldn't be here. I dressed quickly before walking out and climbing in my car. I sighed resting my forehead against the steering wheel. My phone vibrated and I groaned. I pulled it out and read the massage from Tori.

"Babe, whered u go? –Tori" I sighed heavily. I really don't want to go back to school. I cant deal with looking at Tori after what I just did.

"I don't feel good, went home –Beck" Jade keeps making me lie to Tori and its starting to piss me off. I pulled out of my driveway and drove towards where I go whenever I need to think. My cliff. It's a cliff by the a secluded lake. I go there and stare at the water ever y time I need to think. I don't let myself think about any of it as I drive there. I park in the parking lot for the little park near it. I check my phone and sigh.

"Oh k babe, feel beter –Tori" I cant believe her. I swear I could tell her the sky is orange and the grass is purple and she would believe me. I close my phone and climb out of my car, slowly making my way to the top of the cliff. I pause and stare down at the water.

Okay let's go over this. Jade left, tore me in half and laughed. I moved on to Tori, became happy again and everything was good. Jade comes back and without trying I fall for her again. I skip school to go see her and end up having sex with her for the first time while I'm dating Tori.

Can this get any worse? Yes. I don't think I can continue dating Tori while Jade's here. I just can't. I'm so used to being with her, it feels so right. But I can't give into Jade like that after how she hurt me. I cant let her win like that. I feel my phone vibrate again and check the message.

"I'm not leaving –Jade" fucking stubborn bitch.

"I need to think Jade, go home –Beck" I hate that she doesn't listen to me. She always gets her way because I give up on arguing with her, though sometimes her way isn't as bad as I thought it would be. God I don't know.

"Beck, I lived here for weeks at a time, your not going to kick me out because you 'thinking' –Jade" I sigh and give up.

"Fine, but clean up after yourself –Beck" I hate letting her win, but its easier. I lay back in the grass and stare at the sky. I can't believe this is happening. Dating was always so easy cause I had Jade, but now I don't and everything has become shit. Maybe I should get back with Jade just so its easy again. But I'm happy with Tori. I'm happy right? I don't know. I was happy with Jade too. Is their any way I can tell who likes me more? I just cant get hurt again. I let my eyes slip closed and sigh.

* * *

><p>I awaken with a yawn. Shit what time is it. I look at my phone, 5:29pm. I have to get home. I check my phone again. 6 new messages. 3 from Tori, 3 from Jade. The three from Tori read.<p>

"Beck baby? -Tori"

"Beck talk to me, I'm worried –Tori"

"I love you –Tori"

The three from Jade.

"Hey babe, you ok? –Jade"

"When will you be back? –Jade"

"I love you –Jade"

Any other guy would be so fucking exited to be in this situation. I mean I have two beautiful girl trying to be with me. But I only want one. I just don't know which one. I slowly walked over to my car and climbed in driving home. I parked and sighed before climbing out and walking in my RV. Jade was laying on my bed reading a book. She set it aside as I walked in.

"I texted you." She said simply as I walked in.

"I dropped my phone in a lake." I said monotonely.

"Whats wrong?" She asked siting up.

"I told you to leave Jade, I really need to think. Why cant you just listen?" She stands and walks over to me. She wraps her arms around me and hugs me tight.

"Because I already lost you because I was stupid and I cant lose you again." I wrapped an arm around her. She sounds so sincere. I know when Jade's being sincere and now is that time. It's rare but it happens and I can't believe this. She really does want me back and to try and make this work. But Tori… can I just leave Tori and get back with Jade like that? I hate guys that do that. I cant hurt Tori. I cant get hurt by Jade again. Jade is finicky, this might not last.

"can I trust this?" I ask cautiously. She pulls back looking up at me, eyes soft so I can see everything behind them.

"Trust what?"

"You. You really hurt me before Jade, how do I know you wont do it again?" She looked at the ground.

"I know I hurt you, I hurt myself too. I just can't live without you Beck. I couldn't function in Florida. It wasn't worth it. I need you. Please…" She stared at me scared and hopeful and sad. I believe her. I know I shouldn't trust her right after what she did, but I do.

"Jade…. I have another girlfriend." I finally say looking at her. The anger now radiating in her eyes.

"What? But we…." I sigh.

"I know. I just couldn't resist you." I said staring at the ground. She hugged me tightly.

"So does that mean you'll get back with me?"

"I don't know yet." I said seriously. She looks at me again.

"I need to think Jade. This isn't something I can change overnight, I have feeling for this girl too." Her look hardened.

"It's Vega isn't it?" I felt my eyes grow wide.

"Yes Jade, I'm dating Tori." She growls then takes a breath and looks at me.

"So you have to decide between Vega and me?" I nod. She smirks walking back over.

"I'm not worried, Vega has nothing on me." She kisses me softly and I'm slightly scared she's right.

_A/N: Merry Christmas to all! That's right I got you all updates for Christmas (and Chanukah)! I hope you like them! I wrapped them all up so nice and pretty._

_Review…. Because their like giving a present to my ego and my ego love to write_


	4. Andre's Advice

**Disclaimer****: Nothing is mine except this lovely tombstone someone sent me for if I didn't update. :D**

Everything had been different since Jade came home. I can't help but want to be with her again, but Tori is everything I could have asked for. I don't know what to do. I need to figure things out. I know what I did with Jade was stupid of me. I run my fingers through my hair, looking around my RV. She was here... I can tell. She made my bed and organized things like she always does. Tori doesn't do that... I look over at the drawing Tori did of me and her. I smile as I look at it. Jade never did that for me... I groan and lean back, closing my eyes.

"I'm about to go all pro con on this..." I sigh as I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in..." Andre walks in and laughs.

"Sup bro? We still going to the Rivals show?" I nod and stand

"Yeah..." He holds his hands out, stopping me. Giving me his signature 'you can't lie to me' face.

"Whoa. What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Liar." I sigh in defeat and fall back against my couch. Andre doesn't know about Jade being back, maybe I can get a new opinion. He sits back against the counter and watches me.

"I need some advice." He nods and crosses his arms.

"About what?"

"Girls..."

"Girls? Beck we aren't 16 anymore.. besides I thought you were with Tori"

"I am but-"

"But nothing man."

"Hear me out Andre." He huffs and crosses his arms tighter.

"Fine, go."

"I do care about Tori but this other girl is amazing. She's beautiful, and gets me, and we might have... done something."

"You slept with someone else while with Tori?!" He stand, balling his fists likes going to hit me. I cover my fave out of instinct.

"I didn't mean to!" He pauses, glaring at me.

"It kinda just happened"

"How do you just kinda have sex with another girl while with Tori?"

"I...I don't know." He sighs and looks away. I frown and sit up a little, pulling my most pleading look.

"But I need help..." He meets my eyes and I see his features soften a little, he's always got a soft spot for helping people.

"What do you need help with? Not seeing her again?"

"No.. If I should stay with Tori or not..."

"Whoa whoa! Hold up man. Your gonna break up with Tori over this?!"

"I don't know..."

"You don't know a lot..."

"I know... That's why I need help." We sit in silence for a while the he gives his 'I give up' sigh.

"Alright... why don't you take both girls out and see who you like more. Be with that one." I nod and he stands up.

"I'm gonna get going... This situation makes my skin crawl." I nod and sigh, slowly following him out.

"I guess your on trial girls..." I mumble as we walk out to Andre's car and head off to the concert.

_A/N: Ok I know this one is really short but hear me out. I wanted to do it so that each of the dates has their own chapter so your not readying forever. Next chapter should be up soon though._

_Review! Cause you hate big decisions like this!_


End file.
